1. Field
This document relates to a plasma display apparatus.
2. Related Art
In general, a plasma display apparatus comprises a plasma display panel in which a plurality of electrodes is formed and a driver for driving an electrode of the plasma display panel.
The plasma display panel is formed with coupling of a front panel comprising a front substrate and a rear panel comprising a rear substrate.
A discharge cell is formed between the front substrate and the rear substrate.
The driver supplies a predetermined driving voltage from a plurality of subfields of a frame to a discharge cell of the plasma display panel. A discharge such as a reset discharge, an address discharge, and a sustain discharge is generated within a discharge cell of the plasma display panel by the driving voltage.
When a discharge generates within a discharge cell with the supply of a predetermined driving voltage, a discharge gas filled within the discharge cell generates high frequency light such as vacuum ultraviolet rays.
The high frequency light enables a phosphor formed within the discharge cell to emit light, and a phosphor layer generates visible rays, whereby an image is embodied.
In the plasma display apparatus, if a discharge is generated within a discharge cell of the plasma display panel, vibration generated by the discharge is transferred to a front substrate and a rear substrate. As the front substrate and the rear substrate are vibrated, noise generates in a relatively high level.
As vibration of the front substrate and the rear substrate is transferred to a heat radiating plate and a driving board disposed on a rear surface of the plasma display panel, noise generation is further increased.
Particularly, because one frame is formed using a plurality of subfields having a different length and thus an image is embodied, an interval between generation time points of discharges generating in each subfield changes, so that a frequency of a driving signal for generating a discharge changes. Accordingly, generating of noise further increases.